wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Versus Ep6
Versus is a weekly program presented this week on 10-28-12 Results Intro Slashranger, "Welcome to Versus! Unfortunately, Annihilation was preumpted last night to make way for the new UNW Reality Show, ShockWave, where Kevin Rith gives in depth interviews to our superstars! I promise next week we will bring back Annihilation, and Wednesday will be when the new ShockWave is." Match 1 Zack Varna comes out, followed by his opponent the returning Johnny Pitroe. The bell rings and Zack hits a Zack Attakk on Johnny. Johnny gets up and they trade punches. Zack hits a Rough Ryder and pins. 1 2 3! Ben, "Oh my god, Zack Varna sucks." Promo Another Edge returning to Versus promo hits. Promo 2 Metalingus hits as Edge comes out. Edge, "Boy do I miss doing THAT. Or should I say, I DID miss doing that." Huge pop from the crowd. Edge, "I am returning to wrestling, as I visited the doctor, um, it turns out my MRI, um, was taken with unpredictable equipment, which, um, took a failed MRI. Another was taken last week, um, and it turns out, I can wrestle for another 4 or 5 years. So, with WWE out of the picture, I am now a UNW Superstar! My first match is at Satan's Playground against the hated Ezekiel Jackson!" Match 2 Horrible Hank comes out, followed by H011y. The bell rings, and Hank hits a DDT, followed by multiple Suplexes. Hasnk hits a Stupid Strike and pins. 1 2 3! Edge, "Another squash match! First for newcomer Zack Varna, now for Hank." Match 3 Kora Karamba comes out, followed by Trish Stratus. The bell rings and Trish hits a Superkick. Trish hits another Superkick, followed by a Standing Moonsault. She hits a Chick Kick, and another Standing Moonsault. 1 2 NO! Kora gets up and hits a Sparta Strike on Trish. 1 2 NO! Trish and Kora trade punches until Trish gets Kora into the corner, and hits a Stratusphere. 1 2 3! Edge, "Now that went back and forth and back and forth." Promo Slashranger is backstage. Slashranger(Ranger), "Alright, I've had my talk with JDUDE about Nash, and JDUDE said Nash walked into the HWE arena on his free will. Now, I've talked with JDUDE's cameramen, and some of the journalists that were backstage at the time, and they confirmed Nash ended up brutalizing JDUDE's personnel just to get into the building and out in the ring. So, I apologize for getting out of control on Unstoppable, and have a good Versus night." Match 4 Jakingera comes out, followed by Japan Title challenger Titionis. The bell rings and Titionis starts out well with Shoulder Blocks. On Titionis' third Block, Jakingera turns it around into a Suplex. Jakingera is in complete control as he does a Superkick followed by a Moonsault, and finishing with a Lionsault. 1 2 NO! Titionis, through brute strength kicks out, andhops up onto the turnbuckle. Jakingera pulls him down, and goes to get onto the turnbuckle, but ends up miscalculating and hits his leg on the bare metal and crashing to the floor. Medical personnel come out and tend to Jakingera. This match has ended in a No Contest. Match 5 CM Punk comes out, followed by Kyle Katara. Ege, "Katara's been off his game ever since losing the World Heavyweight Championship to John Findoma." The bell rings and Punk hits a couple of punches and a High Kick to get him into the corner. Punk hits the High Knee followed by the Bulldog, and goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Katara starts to hit some punches when a countdown appears on the TitanTron. After the countdown, the date 10-30-12 appears. Then John Findoma appears on the TitanTron. Punk gets up and hits the GTS. 1 2 3! Main Event John Findoma comes out, followed by Stone Cold Steve Austin. The bell rings and Austin hits a couple of DDTs and ends it with a Suplex. Austin hits his Spinebuster. Austin throws Findoma into the corner, but Findoma spits water into Austin's face, effectively turning Findoma heel. Austin hits a Clothesline, throwing Findoma back into the corner, and Austin hits his Mudhole Stomp. Austin pulls Findoma out and goes for the Stone Cold Stunner, but Findoma hits a Kingdom Krusher. 1 2 NO! Austin hits a Suplex, and pulls Findoma up. Austin hits Findoma with the Stunner, and goes for the pin. 1 2 3! Edge, "Definitely not a squash match, as Findoma had the upper hand many times, but Austin just kept coming back." Austin gets out his beer and celebrates as the Satan's Playground logo comes on the TV scren and the TitanTron awhile the show goes off the air.